


f(oxtrot) u(niform) c(harlie) k(ilo)

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "put the you-know-what in the you-know-where." — jeremiah to bruce, probably(wayleska vid)





	f(oxtrot) u(niform) c(harlie) k(ilo)

**Author's Note:**

> song: "foxtrot uniform charlie kilo" by bloodhound gang


End file.
